Talk:Prehistoric Park Rescue Team Series/@comment-62.107.70.99-20190909224224
The Dragon Riders discover that the Warlords have not only captured dragons, but also dinosaurs and other extinct animals for their plans of conquest. One of the many imprisoned animals is a dodo bird, who Hiccup and Astrid aptly name "Dodo" due to how he keeps repeating his species name. During the final battle, he reveals he is not as dumb nor as cowardly as his species were claimed to be when he fights back against several hunters, impressing the Dragon Riders. Grimmel also has an Indodragon with a crippled right claw and red eye on his scarred face's left side he calls Shere Khan, named after a famous man-eating tiger in the jungles of India. He makes his first appearance when he reveals himself to the Dragon Riders by menacingly stepping out of the shadows in Hiccup's house while sinisterly scraping his crippled claw across the floor. After Grimmel is defeated, Shere Khan attempts to finish off Hiccup to avenge his master, only for Toothless, the Light Fury, Stormfly, Hookfang, Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, Meatlug, Grump, Barf and Belch to shoot their dragon breaths at him a la Vision, Thor, and Iron Man overwhelming Ultron before he collapses, burnt and weakened. Hiccup and Astrid cautiously move towards the down dragon to confirm if he really is dead. After a few moments, Shere Khan reveals he was faking it and attempts to kill Hiccup before Hiccup takes out his knife and stabs him in the chest, killing the dragon. A quick checkup to see if he is really dead is interrupted when Shere Khan roars loudly at them all one last time before he dies, his head falling on the grass with lifeless eyes now filled with peace. In the Hidden World, Hiccup and Astrid discover that dragons are not the only animals to live there. This is proven when a smilodon ambushes them and begins chasing them through the Hidden World. It is quickly joined by other predators like Hyaenodons, Guanlongs, Utahraptors, and a terror bird before they are chased away by a larger Ceratosaurus. Blue and Rexy reappear along with the Spinosaurus, Apatosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Pteranodon that helped Hiccup battle against Drago and his army. Grimmel plans to capture Rexy and Blue as well. His reasons are that like dragons, dinosaurs and other prehistoric species should be exterminated because they are out-of-date. Hiccup and Astrid, along with their children Zephyr (9 yrs old) and Nuffink (2 yrs old), are joined by Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Eret, and Valka when they decide to visit the Hidden World. In a post credit scene, Hiccup and the Dragon Riders receive a message from their allies (the Outcasts, Berserkers, Wingmaidens, Defenders of the Wing, the Nepentheans, and Bayana's tribe), telling them that a strange man has called a meeting for the vikings of the Archipelago. They meet a member of the cryptozoological organization MONARCH who proceeds to tell them Grimmel's attack was the catalyst of something much bigger. As he continues talking, the scenes cut to giant monsters awakening in many locations around the world, such as a giant turtlelike monster in one of Hawaii's islands, a humongous moth emerging from hibernation in China, a gargantuan pterosaur stirring in Mt. Vesuvius, a large spider erupting out of the Egyptian desert. The final scene shows a gigantic sinister three-headed dragonlike creature encased in ice in the Arctic Circle. Everyone is skeptical about this except Hiccup and Astrid, who remember being shown proof Kong was not the only monster in their world. A certain scientist makes himself known to the audience and begins to explain about a monster that is essentially Earth's guardian, a monster who shows no fear against his enemies, and one who earned the title King of Monsters from those who witnessed his battles. After showing a video of a large object with huge spikes breaching out of the water, he turns to the audience and says in an ominous tone, "He has gone by many names throughout history. But for us, he has a much more simpler name, yet terrifying nonetheless. We call him... Gojira." Everyone is now looking at each other in shock, disbelief, and a little bit of fear as they find out that there are creatures older than them or dragons still living out there, with Hiccup and Astrid looking the most concerned given the fact that they had encountered prime examples of said creatures of the past still alive. The scene fades to black as we hear the sounds of Godzilla roaring, Rodan cawing, Mothra chirping, and Ghidorah cackling in the background. Grimmel manages to climb back up the cliff after the dragons return back to the Hidden World and sees Shere Khan dead with Hiccup walking away from the Indodragon's corpse. Furious and completely lost of sanity, he attempts to kill Hiccup only for the young Viking chief to impale him with Inferno and slowly dies from his insides being burnt. Here is what Hiccup tells him before he chucks Grimmel back into the ocean: "Don't you get it, Grimmel? This is what happens when people like you try to harm the very things one has grown to love and cherish. You may have driven away all our dragons and destroyed our home, but don't think for a second that makes us weak. It's people like you that helps us become stronger, smarter, and more prepared against our enemies. I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, son of Stoick the Vast and Valka the Dragon Rescuer, chief of Berk and the Hairy Hooligan tribe, protector of the Barbaric Archipelago, and as long as hope, bravery, and love runs through my body, you will never succeed in breaking us. So don't bother trying to bring a war to us. Because if there is anyone like you still out there who believes that they can push us around, we're going to bring the war to them." Grimmel also has an Ankylodocus (a titanosaur), a Spinoraptor (a theropod related to Masiakasaurus), and a Stegoceratops (a ceratopsian in the same family as pachyrhinosaurus) as his attack squadron. He has outfitted them with armor and weapons to make them look more intimidating and battle-ready. The animals that are rescued in the beginning consists of a Kaprosuchus, a Megaloceros, an albino Gigantopithecus, an Archaoeornithomimus, a Camarasaurus, a Chasmosaurus, a pair of Carcharodontosaurus, a Dreadnoughtus, a Dimetrodon, a herd of Einiosaurus, a pair of Concavenator, a Dracorex, a Teratophoneus, a Suchomimus, a group of Edmontosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus, a Troodon pack, a Titanoboa, a Carbonemys, a Giganotosaurus, a Metriacanthosaurus, a small herd of Microceratus, a Gigantoraptor pair, a Harpactognathus, a Kentrosaurus, a mastodon, a Therizinosaurus, a thylacine, a Dilophosaurus, and a scimitar-tooth cat. Basically, it's mostly dinosaurs from Jurassic World: Evolution, the original Jurassic World website, and the cut species in the Jurassic Park franchise